


Untitled

by jadekirk



Series: The Thirteenth Doctor Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did the Doctor regenerate into Thirteen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for [info]catholicphoton because she stumped me at the 'Stump The Author' meme thing. She wanted a drabble with Thirteen in it and this is what popped into my head. Slightly edited from the original drabble.

The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself lying on the TARDIS control room floor with his companion leaning over him with concern in her dark eyes. "Casia?" he asked, hoarsely, frowning at the new voice that came from his throat. He then realised that he had regenerated again. "What happened?"

Casia ran a shaking hand through her black hair. The Doctor had filled her in on regeneration so she wasn't too surprised at his transformation. "You were shot and then..."

"I regenerated." He allowed a slow smile to cross his face as he sat up, groaning as too tight clothes pinched him in places he shouldn't be pinched. "But you see, the beauty of it this time is that I know what I look like. Red hair and green eyes, right?" he asked as he stood up. He used a shiny part of the TARDIS console to admire his reflection. "Yup, just like I remember. Feels strange to be on this side of it though."

Casia nodded. "Yes." She still found it a bit odd, but she just decided to put it behind her so she could get to know this new Doctor.

"Brilliant!" He bowed. "Doctor Thirteen at your service. First things first, I need to get out of these clothes. The Victorian garb is not me any more, though I did like the hat, and, as one of my old companions would say, they're giving me one Hell of a wedgie."


End file.
